1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high chair, more particularly to a high chair having lockable pivotal coupler devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, high chairs are designed for children to facilitate feeding. For stability, a conventional high chair is designed to occupy a relatively large area when legs thereof are expended. However, when the conventional high chair is not in use, it is inconvenient to store and carry.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a high chair that occupies a relatively small amount of space when not in use, and that has legs which can be folded or extended conveniently.
According to the present invention, a high chair includes a foldable frame having a pair of front legs and a pair of rear legs, a seat and a backrest mounted on the frame between the front legs and between the rear legs, and a pair of pivotal coupler devices.
Each of the coupler devices is connected to a top end of one of the front legs and a top end of one of the rear legs so as to permit the front and rear legs to turn relative to each other for movement toward or away from each other. Each of the coupler devices includes first and second casing halves respectively formed with leg connecting sleeves, and a pivot shaft. The first and second casing halves respectively have substantially circular opposite base walls which are connected pivotally to two opposite ends of the pivot shaft, and which respectively have peripheral flanges substantially extending circumferentially. The peripheral flanges extend toward and overlap one another. The peripheral flange of the first casing half extends outwardly of the peripheral flange of the second casing half, and includes a first slot and a second slot which is spaced from the first slot in an angular direction relative to the pivot shaft. Each of the coupler devices further includes a spring-loaded button which is mounted on the base wall of the second casing half, and which has a button head biased to extend radially and outwardly of a respective one of the peripheral flanges. The first and second casing halves are turnable about the pivot shaft between a first state, in which the button head projects out of the peripheral flange of the first casing half via the first slot, and a second state, in which the button head projects out of the peripheral flange of the first casing half via the second slot.